


Peace

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Asshole Dáin Ironfoot, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Mentions of gold sickness, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: After the battle of the five armies Bilbo decides to stay until Thorin, Kíli and Fíli are out of danger from the wounds they sustained during the fight. What will happen when they wake up?





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of uploads both yesterday and on Monday. Midterms have started and I have found myself incredibly not only studying but project building as well. You can expect an upload maybe three in total today.

Balin looked relieved when Bilbo said he was staying.

"But keep in mind I'll only be staying until they are stable. I will be going back home once they are well," Bilbo insisted when they talked after Thorin and the boys were brought down. 

Balin had understood his reasoning behind his wanting to stay and why would go. He also knew that the rest of the company would try their hardest to keep him in Erebor considering that banishment or not they  _will_ fight for him. He would to! By Mahal Bilbo has sacrificed his well being and livelihood to not only keep them alive but to also be able to reclaim their homeland. He would also fight to keep Bilbo in Erebor. Even if they succeeded in getting him to stay in Dale, Bilbo would be near enough where they could go visit him.

Balin sighed and walked back into the medical tent to see Oín looking over Kíli.

"How are they doing?" Balin asked.

Oín looked tired but satisfied to an extent.

"Kíli is safe from danger thanks to the she-elf and her elven magic. I might ask her for aid should the other to take a turn for the worse to be honest. Some of the wounds are extensive and  _will_ take time to heal, Thorin's wounds compared to those of Fíli are the worse," Oín said looking over the blonde prince and stubborn king.

Balin nodded sagely and went to give the rest of their company the news. What greeted him was not what he was expecting. Dáin Lord of the Ironhills was towering (as much as a dwarf can tower) over Bilbo and yelling at him from the top of his lungs, "You should have been imprisoned for treason! You bloody halfling should have let well enough alone! You had no right to claim the King's jewel for any reason let along to barter for it as if it were a mere piece of rock!"

What scared Balin was not Dáin yelling at Bilbo (well it is) but the fact that Bilbo was not saying anything, he  _wasn't_ reacting to Dáin as he kept screaming bloody murder at him for things none of them could have helped. 

"That's enough Dáin!" Dwalin yelled.

Balin saw Bilbo's head twitch in Dwalin's general direction.

Dáin looked affronted and said, "It is because of this big footed, beardless fool's involvement that the line of Durin is in danger of being no more."

"What do you propose?" Balin asked calmly.

"Lock it up," Kíli said a serious look on his face.

Bilbo winced at that and Balin had had enough, "No...The line of Durin is where it is at the moment because we did not heed the warnings that come with Gold Sickness the first time around. We have lore that warns us of what can happen if we dig too deep. Thrór's signs of sickness did not come to light until  _after_ the stone was found and placed above the throne."

Dáin scoffed but was silenced as some of the the elders present seemed to agree. 

It had been some time since the end of the war. Enough time for some of the people of Erebor (mostly elders from the King's court) to see the damage done from the dragon.

"Aye! That be true!" Said one of the lords said.

Dáin did not look happy, he is so certain that all fell on Bilbo's shoulders that he can't even seem to understand that Gold Sickness  _did_ play a part in Thorin's decision making...especially when it came to Thrór's hoard of gold.

"But the Halfling–" Dáin began.

"Faced a dragon to fetch the forsaken King's Jewel to only be met by scorn not only from the very company he had called family but banishment from the King himself when he placed that the Gold Sickness was actually coming from said jewel!" Balin yelled.

"Thorin would not even heed advice from those closest to him Dáin," Dwalin said harshly and tint of sadness in his eyes.

Bilbo looked to Dwalin brow furrowed and question clear in his eyes.

"I had gone to speak to him on what he planned to do after you had arrived. He was mumbling about what to do to keep  _the gold_ safe...You and yours as well as men and elves were dying while fighting of the orcs and Thorin did  _nothing_ apart from accuse his own kin of wanting his gold," Dwalin ground out.

All those present apart from the Company gasped.

Bilbo put a supportive hand on Dwalin's broad shoulder and gave him a nod of understanding.

The company all came together and it was clear to all who were present that they were not going to be leaving their Burglar alone again. They let him down once but never again. They would fight Thorin's banishment if they had to to keep Bilbo in Erebor.

Dáin knew when he was outnumbered. He also couldn't deny the facts that were presented to him about Thorin's lateness to the battle for and over the mountain. Nodding in defeat he turned to Balin and said, "The stone should be destroyed."

"What ever the fate of the stone is, it falls to Thorin as King," Bilbo said in a monotonous voice.

Balin was shocked at the hollowness of his voice and it was evident by the company's reaction that they too did not expect Bilbo to sound the way he did.

Dáin turned to Bilbo ready to rebuke him when a voice said, "He's right."

They all turned to see Kíli being held by a tearful Tauriel.

"It was Thorin's idea to come here. At first it was to take back our home but the closer we got the less it became about Erebor and the more it became about the Arkenstone," Kíli ground out clear pain on his features.

Bilbo without a word pulled Bofur along with and together they helped Kíli stay up.

Dáin was speechless to say the least and knew he was outnumbered even further by the fact that Kíli is a direct heir to the throne.

"What do you propose we do?" Balin asked.

"Put the stone in a secure location until Thorin is well enough to decide what to do with it," Kíli said a serious look on his features.

The lot nodded and it became a unanimous vote that the stone would be put in a secure location until further notice.

* * *

A good three weeks have gone by since Kíli awoke and Bilbo had to say that he felt a bit more at ease. Aside from that, Fíli and Thorin had gained some color to their faces so they no longer looked like they were at death's door. Bilbo was pleased to see them on the mend and couldn't wait to see the pair wake from their healing sleep. 

In the time that he has been there, Bilbo had made sure to have a tent set up for himself. There was no way he was going to be inside the mountain in case Dáin or his men had anything to say regarding him being there. Well that and the fact that he was still banished from the mountain. So in his small tent the hobbit stayed until the rest of the Durins healed. Another two weeks passed crossing the one month line and by this point Fíli had woken up and was now attached to his brother's hip as Balin gave him council as he took over the throne until Thorin came to. 

As the second month since the battle rolled in, Thorin stirred showing signs of life. The company heaved a collective sigh of relief at seeing Thorin now really out of the woods when it comes to his wounds. He now seemed to be truly on the mend and on his way to waking up. As happy as Bilbo was at the prospect of seeing Thorin truly alive and awake and ready to be the King Bilbo knows he can be, he can't help but also be fearful of where he stands in Thorin's eyes.

One afternoon not too long after Thorin began stirring, Bilbo was in his tent visiting with Bard on what and where could they all start to rebuild when a limping Fíli came in looking winded.

"What is it Fee?" Bilbo asked.

"Thorin's awake," he said still a bit winded.

Bilbo's eyes widened and excused himself.

"We will have to discuss things further on another occasion Bard," Bilbo said as he stood and let Fíli practically drag him to Thorin's tent.

Bilbo stopped as they reached the entrance of the tent Bilbo was met with the company waiting for him outside the tent. Bilbo drew a fortifying deep breath and silently decided that no matter what he wouldn't keel over if Thorin does decide Bilbo stays banished. Fíli nudged him with a reassuring nod and Bilbo walked in to be met with an awake Thorin.

"I'm so glad to see you awake," Bilbo said as he set eyes on Thorin.

Thorin gave him a tired grin and nod.

"I have many apologies to make to you Bilbo Baggins," Thorin said his voice deepened in clear sadness.

Bilbo shoo his head at this and said, "Its me that needs to apologize...I...betrayed you."

The words hurt to say but they were not less true.

"No!" Thorin said looking clearly alarmed, "You were doing what you thought was best to save me."

Bilbo swallowed and looked at anything but at the Dwarf King in front of him.

"What will you do?" Thorin asked calmly.

Bilbo shrugged and said, "There is nothing much I  _can_ do. I mean I can go back to Bag End but only to gather my belongings and leave. I lost my home when I walked out the door and on your quest."

Thorin was surprised and perturbed at learning this but secretly hoped the hobbit remained in Erebor. So throwing caution and hope to the wind Thorin asked, "Will you stay in Erebor?"

Bilbo looked shocked at this and said, "But you banished me."

Thorin smiled at him and said, "I believe we can both agree I was not in my right mind when I said what I said."

Bilbo gave Thorin a sheepish grin and nodded at the statement and said, "Then yes...I will stay."

Thorin could have cheered Bilbo is staying in Erebor with them. This gives Thorin the opportunity to perhaps start courting the courageous hobbit before him.


End file.
